The Kanekoverse Timeline
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: My timeline based on a potentially shared universe of Shusuke Kaneko's kaiju films, GMK and the Heisei trilogy. Nearly all monsters and characters belong to Toho. I don't own the cover image. Enjoy.


_**The Kanekoverse Timeline**_

By H.R.C. Stanley

Based on the Heisei _Gamera_ trilogy and _Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack_ by director Shusuke Kaneko, Daiei and Toho Company Ltd.

* * *

542,000,000 BC - _A species of crustacean that lived in colonies on the ocean floor exists at around this time. In approximately 542 million years, one of these colonies would become the Destroyer..._

1905 AD - _Dr. Kyohei Yamane was born on 12th March._

1917 - _Steve Martin was born on 21st May._

1924 - _Dr. Daisuke Serizawa was on 26th December._

1930 - _Hideto Ogata was born on 29th April._

1935 - _Yusuke Nojiri was born on 12th May._

1932 - _Emiko Yamane (Daughter of Dr. Kyohei Yamane) was born on 7th March._

1943 - _Naoya Kusanagi was born on 19th September._

1944 - _HQ Secretary Masato Hinogaki was born on 20th September._

1946 - _Admiral Taizo Tachibana was born on 23rd February._

1947 - _Lt. General Mikumo was born on 25th October._

1951 - _Mr. Saito, EPA was born on 8th February._

1951 - _Inspector Yukijiro Osako was born on 27th August._

1954 - _A giant 60-metre tall amphibian dinosaur dubbed Godzilla was awakened and mutated by the radioactivity from an H-bomb test, before terrorising Japan and bringing complete ruin to the country's capital city of Tokyo. The beast was finally killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a device invented by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. The doctor, however, sacrificed himself and died along with the King of the Monsters in order to insure that his device would never be used again._

1955 - _Shiro Sano was born on 4th March._

1955 - _Another member of the Godzilla species dubbed "Gigantis" appears and fought another monster dubbed "Anguirus" in Osaka. The latter eventually stood up and defeated his opponent and escaped from Japan. However, the Guardian of the Sea is eventually cornered on an iceberg and buried in an avalanche caused by Japan's Self-Defence Forces._

1955 - _Colonel Hatsunori Satake was born on 21st June._

1955 - _Yutaka Hirose was born on 9th December._

1956 - _Hideo Ogata and Emiko Yamane got married._

1956 - _Colonel Toshiyuki Watarase was born on 21st October._

1958 - _Witnesses claimed to have spotted a abnormally large creature lurking beneath_ _the depths of Lake Tazawa in Akita, believing it to be the legendary "Baradagi"._

1962 - _Mito Asakura was born on 24th April._

1962 - _Shinya Kurata was born on 27th June._

1963 - _Yoshinari Yonemori was born on 6th November._

1964 - _Intelligence Captain Kumi Emori was born on 20th January._

1965 - _Obitsu was born on 17th February._

1965 - _Adjutant Miyashita was born on 4th August._

1965 - _Hanatani was born on 18th September._

1970 - _AD Aki Maruo was born on 21st August._

1971 - _Teruaki Takeda was born on 16th May._

1972 - _SDF Intelligence Major Tokihiko Kobayakawa was born on 7th April._

1973 - _Mayumi Nagamine was born on 18th January._

1974 - _Midori Honami was born on 28th June._

1979 - _Asagi Kusanagi was born on 7th December._

1981 - _Yuri Tachibana (Daughter of Taizo Tachibana) was born on 14th January._

1982 - _Dr. Kyohei Yamane passed away on 11th February._

1983 - _Ayana Hirasaka was born on 4th October._

1993 - _Steve Martin passed away on 12th September._

1993 - _35 years since his last appearance in Lake Tawaza, the Baradagi was seen once more before vanishing back into the deep waters.  
_

1995 - _The plutonium transport ship Kairyu-Maru ran aground on a floating atoll in the waters off Japan, narrowly avoiding a disastrous radiation leak. A joint government-private sector expedition was sent to investigate the atoll, discovering various small orichalcum beads and a large ancient tablet in the center of the atoll. Suddenly, the atoll began to shake and break apart, revealing the 80-metre tall tortoise-esque kaiju Gamera within it. Gamera swam to Fukuoka, where the JSDF had trapped two giant man-eating bat-like creatures called Gyaos, with one escaping. Gamera killed the escaped Gyaos as it tried to fly out over the ocean, then proceeded towards the Fukuoka Dome. The Gyaos sensed Gamera's approach and escaped, with Gamera taking flight and pursuing them. When the Gyaos attacked a village in the Japanese countryside, Gamera arrived and killed one with a fireball. The second Gyaos fought Gamera briefly before retreating. Despite insistence from witnesses that Gamera was trying to save them from Gyaos, and the ancient prophecy on the tablet claiming he was destined to stop the Gyaos, the JSDF designated him as the larger threat and attacked him at Mount Fuji. As Gamera was attacked, Gyaos swooped down and attacked him as well. Seriously wounded, Gamera fled to the ocean floor to recover. Asagi Kusanagi, a teenage girl that had formed a telepathic bond with Gamera through one of the orichalcum beads, claimed to be able to read his thoughts and insisted he was fighting to save the world. The last surviving Gyaos, meanwhile, evolved into the 85-metre tall Super Gyaos and descended on Tokyo, plunging the capital into a state of panic. After recovering from his wounds, Gamera travelled to Tokyo and destroyed Super Gyaos' nest, then engaged it in battle. After battling Gyaos in the city and in the skies, Gamera was sent crashing into a refinery and was consumed by flames. As Super Gyaos believed itself victorious, it witnessed Gamera absorb the fire and blast it with a giant plasma fireball, which instantly decapitated Gyaos. However, during the heat of the battle, the parents of a certain girl were killed...  
_

1996 - _A year after Gamera defeated the Gyaos, an alien species called the Symbiotic Legion arrived on Earth in a meteor and planted a gigantic plant in Hokkaido. As the plant prepared to launch its seed into space, which would annihilate the surrounding area in the process, Gamera arrived and destroyed it. Enraged, the Soldier Legion swarmed Gamera, biting into his shell and drawing blood. Eventually, the Legion were distracted by nearby power lines, giving Gamera the chance to fly away and escape. The gigantic leader of the Legion, the Mother, travelled with her swarm to Sendai and planted a new flower. The JSDF began evacuating citizens before the flower could seed, but the helicopters transporting the civilians were prevented from taking off when the Mother Legion attacked the Sendai airfield. Sensing his human counterpart Asagi Kusanagi was on one of the choppers, Gamera arrived and attacked the Legion, holding her off long enough for the choppers to escape. Legion gored Gamera with her sharp legs and blew his shoulder off with her laser beam, then left him for dead as the flower began to seed. Gamera limped to the flower and held himself in front of it when it seeded, preventing the seed from launching but falling victim to a nuclear force explosion that levelled the entire city. Gamera was apparently killed by the explosion, giving the Legion free reign to move on to Tokyo, which was still recovering from the previous year's battle. Several people, including Asagi, surrounded the fallen Gamera, praying for him to recover. Asagi held out the bead that bonded her to Gamera, which shattered in her hand as huge amounts of energy were absorbed by Gamera's body. Gamera was revived and flew to Tokyo to stop the Legion, while Asagi noticed that her bond with Gamera had been broken. Gamera engaged the Mother Legion outside of Tokyo while the JSDF trapped and annihilated the Soldier Legion. Despite his best efforts, Gamera was unable to defeat Legion. Out of options, Gamera absorbed a large portion of Earth's Mana energy, which gave him enough power to perform his ultimate attack: the Ultimate Mana Blast. Gamera's plastron opened and fired a huge beam of plasma that vaporized the Mother Legion. Gamera looked at the JSDF forces that had aided him before roaring victoriously and flying away. Realizing Gamera's dedication to defending the Earth from any threat, humanity was left to wonder of the consequences if he ever deemed them a threat to the Earth._

1998 - _An iguana-esque creature, mutated by nuclear tests in French Polynesia arrived in New York City. It was there that the monster, dubbed "GINO" (Godzilla In Name Only), laid over 200 eggs in Madison Square Garden. The creatures soon hatched and attempted to escape, but were killed when the building was bombed. GINO then emerged and attacked in revenge, but was lured to the Brooklyn Bridge, where it was entangled in the suspension cables and killed by three F-18 Hornets. However, one egg survived the bombing and soon hatches into another GINO._

1998 - _Emiko Yamane (Daughter of Dr. Kyohei Yamane and wife of Hideo Ogata) passed away on 5th November._

1999 - _Gamera's use of Earth's Mana to revive himself and defeat Legion three years prior severely depleted its amount on Earth, allowing clutches of Gyaos eggs across the globe to hatch and evolve into more powerful forms called Hyper Gyaos. Gamera, believing himself responsible for this situation, traveled across the globe aggressively hunting down and eliminating all of the Gyaos he could find. When two Hyper Gyaos appeared in Shibuya, Gamera arrived and caused horrific destruction and countless deaths in his attempts to kill them. The JSDF determined that Gamera was now their enemy and decided to hunt him down and kill him. Meanwhile, a girl named Ayana Hirasaka, who blamed Gamera for her parents' deaths during his battle with Super Gyaos back in 1995, discovered a strange creature in a shrine, which she named Iris and began to raise in the hopes it would one day kill Gamera and take revenge for her. When its attempt to bond itself to Ayana failed and she was taken away, Iris rampaged through the village where she lived and killed countless villagers before escaping to the countryside. When Iris detected Ayana was in Kyoto, it began to fly there, attacking a few SDF planes along the way. Gamera arrived and attacked Iris in the air, but was shot out of the sky by the jets, who still believed him the bigger threat. Iris arrived in Kyoto as a typhoon struck the city, intent on recovering Ayana. When Gamera touched down in the city, Ayana ordered Iris to kill him. Gamera and Iris battled in downtown Kyoto, setting the city ablaze. Iris impaled Gamera with its spear-tipped arm, and the two monsters tackled each other into the Kyoto train station. Gamera fell unconscious from his wounds and appeared dead, leaving Iris to bond with Ayana. Iris forced Ayana into its chest against her will, showing her visions of the people it had killed. Gamera regained consciousness and interrupted the fusion by punching into Iris' chest and grabbing Ayana. Iris reacted by impaling Gamera's hand against a wall with its spear hand, then drained his blood through it. Iris copied Gamera's plasma fireballs and prepared to fire them at Gamera. Gamera used a fireball to sever his own hand, then caught Iris' fireballs with the stump, using his Mana manipulation powers to form a fiery plasma fist. Gamera plunged this fist into Iris' chest wound, causing the creature to explode from the inside. Gamera set Ayana down in front of Asagi Kusanagi and her friend Mayumi Nagamine, who tried desperately to revive her. Gamera roared loudly, causing Ayana to awaken. Ayana wondered why Gamera saved her, then began to sob and beg for forgiveness. Sensing a swarm of thousands of Hyper Gyaos approaching, the wounded Gamera exited the station and waited for their arrival. Nagamine remarked that it appeared Gamera would continue to fight, even if alone, while Asagi stated that Gamera wasn't alone, knowing humanity was ready to fight by his side once more...  
_

2000 - _The last surviving offspring of GINO, dubbed "GINO II", migrated to the shores of Australia and battled a giant termite queen and its swarm. Since then, the slain creature that attacked New York in '98 was renamed "GINO I". A few months later,_ _45 years since his last appearance, Anguirus finally awoke and emerged from his icy prison. Meanwhile, a UFO was discovered near the shores of New Zealand. The UFO soon revealed itself to be a sentient organism dubbed "Orga". Soon enough, the two beasts stood face-to-face before battling in the city of Auckland, from which the Sea Guardian emerged victorious once more before returning to the deep ocean._

2001 - _Eight years since its previous disturbance, the Baradagi, now dubbed "Varan", emerged in the wake of attacks of the deadly Megaguirus. The Queen of Insects and the Guardian of the Sky crossed paths and duelled in the far south-eastern Russian city of Vladivostok, and after an epic bout, Varan overthrew and slaughtered his opponent._

2002 - _48 years after its first attack, the corpse of Godzilla was resurrected by the vengeful spirits of those slaughtered by Japan's Imperial Army back in World War II in order to attack the nation. However, the demonic monster was forced to contend with the three Guardian Monsters of Yamato: Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah. After dispatching all three of the Guardian Monsters, Godzilla was eventually destroyed when his Atomic Ray failed to discharge and blew up the monster's body. Unfortunately, the creature's heart survived and continued to beat, foreshadowing its possible return..._

2004 - _50 years since the first death of Godzilla, an expedition to find what remains of the Oxygen Destroyer has begun..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan, Zilla, Baragon, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Orga, Megaguirus, and Kamacuras are owned and created by Toho Company Ltd.

Gamera, Gyaos, Legion, and Iris are owned and created by Daiei and Kadokawa Pictures.


End file.
